Shiroi Tenshi
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Shiroi Tenshi. White Angel. When he was alone, she reached out to him. When he ran away, she took care of him. When he suffered, she vowed to share the pain, yet he had to leave her. Years after being promoted to captain, she arrives. Will he act like before, knowing her dreadful past or will these two just let their feelings pass by? [Toshiro/OC; ratings may change; please Review]


_" We all had fears. Something we truly hated to have or see. Something that we always wanted to erase from our minds._

_And what was my greatest fear you ask?_

_Being alone..."_

_"What was yours?"_

Sitting on the house's porch, he looked at them, jealousy hidden in his turquoise eyes. An emotion he would never dare to express, not even to his friend Momo.

He looked at the happy bunch of kids that ran around playfully, smiling and laughing. Those kids irritated him.

_ Kids._

Well he was a kid too though. But maybe that snow-white hair he had separated him from everything else. It was always him. He always knew that he was the reason why no one ever came up to him. Why no one ever held out their hand in front of him, offering a toy or chance to play.

It was always his white hair and cold attitude. His hair had the same color when he was born, but rumors had spread around the village that he was a young delinquent. Dangerous and deadly, and his attitude probably added a much more believable detail to the rumor. He never wanted to have white hair. It wasn't his fault he couldn't change it's color.

But maybe the thought of being by himself actually made him feel at ease. The word told him that it was the best thing for him and for everyone.

_ Alone._

That word always made him shiver, but he knew it was the only word that could best fit him. He didn't _want_ to be alone, but he had no choice. He _already was _alone. It was his so-called "destiny."

**...**

A _shinigami_. Death God or someone similar to a soul reaper.

The woman with the big breasts told him that. He believed her in an instant. Who wouldn't after experiencing the sudden coldness and snow that appeared in the air? The temperature that never bothered him. What she called _reiatsu, _spiritual pressure. Add the fact that Hinamori Momo had to leave him and his grandmother to train at _Shinōreijutsuin, _Spiritual Arts Academy, Shinigami Academy, whatever it was.

He didn't want a so-called reiatsu. He was too young for that because he knew that only current, former and soon-to be shinigamis have a reiatsu. Momo told him that. She always reported to him about lessons she learned at her shinigami school, and this was the first lesson she reported to him.

Did he ever tell Momo about his encounter with the woman? About his reiatsu? About the condition of his gandmother? No. He didn't. Toshiro was too thoughtful. He worried that if he told Momo his encounters, she would have to worry or possibly leave the academy just to take care of him. He didn't want that. He wasn't selfish.

Placing his mind back to the present, he looks intently at the happy-go-lucky children. A sigh escapes his lips. _Once...Just once...let me be noticed..._

He closed his eyes, pretending not to hear of the children's loud chatter, whispers and murmurs. He knew that everyone laid their eyes on him. Everyone talked about him.

Should he be happy about that? He was famous and very much talked about, that was good. But the bad part was that it was all for the wrong reasons. Even worse that no one even wanted to hear his side of the story. Everyone relied on rumors.

_Rumors_. A very well-known word. The mischievous sound it makes when you say it. The word that many people loved to use. Rumor, according to his own dictionary, is a bad habit done by many as they spread either negative or positive comments to as many as possible. And as the news spreads, the more realistic it seems.

"Isn't he Toshiro ?"

"Yeah. He's the scary devil boy."

"Where did he get that weird hairstyle?"

"Why did he dye his hair?"

Questions, facts and laughter echoed in _her_ mind. Rumors, all just rumors. _She_ knew that it was all lies, but why? Why would her fellows do such a horrible thing. It irritated her.

_"Stop!"_

Everyone, including the young white-haired boy, turned to _her. _

"What is it Kumiko?"

_Kumiko_.

She was the leader of this group of children, the most popular child in this village, he noted. Her short, dark brown hair that only reached up to her shoulders and red, cat-like eyes gave her the title of the prettiest child in west rukongai. One thing he noted too was that even if she hung out with a bunch of immature children, she always seemed so calm and composed.

"You guys shouldn't talk about Toshiro like that! You don't even know who he really is!" _Don't call me Toshiro. The sound of it irritates me..._

"Eh? But my parents told me he was danger-"

"So what! Your parents might have told you rumors! Have you ever asked them if it was true or not?"

"W-well..." one replied.

She sighs and walks over to the white-haired boy.

"Don't judge one just by rumors. Rumors are bad habits that lead to trouble...

Someone very important told me that.." she added.

She extended her hand in front of him, a sigh of relief then a smile on her face. Toshiro looked at the girl, eyes wide. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he noticed that the sun shone so bright that it's light had enveloped the girl's outline, as if she was an angel sent from above. This day, he could never forget. The day he was first given a _chance_, a chance to prove himself.

But his cold attitude had already grown very fond of him. Too fond that it became too selfish, wanting the boy to stay by it's side forever. He always felt that white, cold mist the wrapped around his fingers, going up to his ear whispering, "don't leave me Toshiro." And if he probably imagined that situation to actually turn true, he would feel like eve as she was tempted by the serpent to eat the apple. She knew it was a very dangerous thing to do, yet she had let temptation get the best of her. And this was what his cold attitude was doing to him now...

He turned his head, averting her gaze and crossed his arms as the tiniest hint of pink crept on his cheeks. "I-I don't want to play with immature kids."

_ Are you sure, Toshiro?_

Ah, yes. If one had a cold side, they would also have a "warm" side. Another serpent, tempting him to something that it's enemy warned him not to do. The side that always gave the best "offers" that could benefit him and everyone else. Then again, his cold attitude had grown very fond of him and he of it. He seldom likes his dark side. It never talked to him at night when he was crawled up in the corner of his room. It never begged him to stay at his side. It never helped him gain anything.

One of kids yelled, "See Kumiko! He's not worth it. Just let him be." He walked to her and tugged her by the arm, but slowly backed away at sight of their leader's expression.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll force _mister mature_ here to play with us." she announced, the word she used to address the boy sounding very sarcastic. _She's making fun of you, Toshiro...Aren't you going to get mad at her? _It was his cold side again...

Everyone worriedly looked at the girl, some even tsked, saying, "There she goes again."

Kumiko turned to the group and her lips curled to a smile. That very same smile she always showed everyone. The warm smile that paired with sparkling yellow-gold eyes and jet-black hair that was always tied to twin-tails, the smile that she used to awe everyone. _The smile that always irritated me._

Everyone waved her goodbye as they followed her order, slowly walking away from the place and into the rustling leaves of the bushes until the noisy chatters and whispers slowly faded. But Toshiro noticed a small kid, probably younger than him, who just stood there and stared him down. Kumiko had noticed her too.

"Yuki?"

The girl ignored her as she walked forward to the white-haired boy. Toshiro's eyes followed her, curious of why she didn't listen to her leader. Yuki stopped her tracks as she was in front of him. She raised her clenched hand, equally leveled with Toshiro's shoulder. "For you." she said, her voice close to a whisper.

"Huh?"

He fixed his attention to Kumiko who stood a few centimeters away from small girl, but was in turn shocked by the her sympathetic smile. She walked over and sat on the porch beside him. "She's wants you to open your hands." He lifted his clenched fists in front of him and slowy opened it to show his palm. "What now?" he demanded. The girl placed her fist above his palm then opened her hand. Toshiro felt something pinch his palm.

As the girl removed her hand from above him, he was able to grasp a better image of the thing. It was a clover. The only thing that was unusual about it was that it had five leaves. Still clueless of the situation, Toshiro pinched the stem of the flower with his other hand and raised it in front of him. "A five-leafed clover?" He looked up to ask the girl what it was about, but she had already ran away from them, the bushes shaking made showed where she headed.

Toshiro turned to the girl beside her, unsure of what occurred a while ago as the slight tilting of his head showed.

"She's my younger sister. Oathsister actually." she exhaled. Toshiro kept silent as he waited for further information.

"A few years ago her parents died of a terrible disease in her village, so she had to run away along with the other young children to find for a safe place. She told me that as the days passed, more and more of her village-mates died due to hunger, coldness and the average yet deadly flu. I didn't know what happened next because she never bothered to tell me but all I remembered was that I found her in the middle of the streets."

She remembered the sadness she felt in the small girl. The eyes that showed fear, yet stood tall and brave. Oh how she could never forget those teal eyes that stared her down in the dark winter night.

"What does this have to do with the clover?" he questioned, disrupting the girl's moment of silence. Kumiko turned to him. "May I?" she asked, putting her hand in front of him. "O-okay.." he stuttered, followed by a small nod as he transferred the clover to her palm.

"This was the clover she kept in her pocket ever since I-don't-know-how long. She told me that it was what helped her find her way to the light-"

"Which was you?" he disrupted.

She shrugged. "Probably.

"Then she realized that this clover never dies. She told me that a tall boy," she pointed to him. "Taller than you probably, told her that this clover never dies if the one who holds it has a very deep love for someone. And for her, it was her parents and me."

Toshiro was shocked at the small flower and how it started to whither. He returned his attention to the girl who stared at the sunset in front of them. And maybe it was just him, but he felt the sudden change in her smile. The coldness it had given off, how it made him shiver. Kumiko turned to the boy, quickly returning the clover. And again by surprise, the brown on it's leaves suddenly fading, turning back to it's original light green color of the leaves.

_ A clover that never dies, huh..._

"But why did she give it to me?" he wondered aloud, only to receive a giggle from the girl.

"Probably because she noticed the kindness in your cold appearance. Hmmm...

"Hey Toshiro." He turns to her, surprised that she knew his name. Unlike the other kids-no-unlike the other kids _and_ adults, who call him demon child, scary person but many would call him, mostly adults, "don't go near that boy." Oh wait, how could he forget that she called her by that name a while ago.

"Y-yeah?"

"Since the clover didn't wither when you held it, tell me, who is this loved one that you are thinking of right now?"

Like her, he looked up at the beautiful sunset that slowly sunk, hiding in the tall trees that stood before them.

"My grandmother."

"Well then, I wish that you don't stop loving her okay?"

She stands up and twirls around. "Well then, do you want to play with us?"

Again, that outstretched hand in front of him. That annoying yet cute smile that persuaded him, and the small voice in his heart that told- begged him to go. Finally, he decided to grab that hand as he stood up, the worry and sadness fading away as his lips curled to a smile. "Sure." he simply replied.

Kumiko's smile widened. "Alright! So first, tell me your name. I only know your first name."

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya." he muttered, aware of the fact that a blush slowly crept on his cheeks. "And you?"

"Kumiko! But you can call me Miko."

"Your last name, I mean..."

** ...**

Just by seeing the sudden change in her expression made him feel uneasy. The cold and gloomy look in her eyes... But that look quickly vanished as she turned to the boy and smiled, the pained look still remained in her eyes yet seemed to be hidden by a wall. A very cold wall.

"I don't know. My parents never told me." she explained.  
"O-okay..."

_ Just move on Toshiro, it's for the best. _He was unsure of who was talking to him at that time...

But that sorrowful look he couldn't forget, that look that hit him like an arrow...He tried so very hard to forget about it.

Children seldom cared about another person's hidden emotion, as long as they knew what their real personality is. But somewhere in his heart was the memory of that cold stare.

He shook his head. _No. I shouldn't mind this. This doesn't involve me._

He never wanted to get involved in this, it only leads to trouble. And he actually learned that the hard way...

**...**

"Let's go!" she said in a sing-song manner, the constant tapping of her sandal to the floor making it obvious she was itching to play with her friends. This childish look of hers made the memory of pain slightly ease. It was really funny, and cute. Toshiro chuckled at the sight and gave a quick nod. "Lead the way."

They ran toward the rustling bushes, passing every shortcut Kumiko could possible think of as she guessed her group's whereabouts.

... And maybe they didn't notice it, or maybe they did. The fact that they tightly held hands that is. Both probably knew of the situation as their cheeks turned to that of rose pink, but did didn't stop them from running. Running towards the so called _light._

**...**

_"And that was the day when I realized,_

_I was no longer alone. I was no longer sitting on that dark corner of the room. I was finally given a hand to hold._

_ I finally had her..."_

But there was something that was about to come that might change his entire life.

And maybe that story is not meant to be told now, but soon. Very very soon.

_"What about you? Who was your mistaken angel? __" _

* * *

**A/n: **_My sincerest apologies to Toshiro's slight out of character personality, but it was something I intended to do. _  
_So yeah, Kumiko is my OC. If you would like to know her details, I will gladly post it but only after this whole story is finished. You can find out some hints about her characteristics just by reading this chapter actually. _

_If you guys have any questions, concerns or if you would like to correct or criticize me, the review box isn't just waiting for mere reviews you know! Don't be shy! I accept all criticism. _

_For the underlined sentences/questions on the first and last part of the chapter, I really want your answers for this. Have you ever felt alone or something that scared you? And felt as if you were saved from it by someone you thought was your guardian angel, but turned out to be the one to scare you even more in the afterwards? A mistaken angel? I would really be glad if you guys told me an experience you had that somehow relates/answers my question. You can PM it to me if you're too shy to tell everyone. And if you want to hide the names of the people involved, it's okay with me. __If anyone does gives me an answer to my question, I'd be very much happy to listen to it and maybe even talk about it with you. _  
_  
Thanks for reading my note and I hope that I can have much encouragement from my readers to continue this fanfic. Please take care of me as I try to familiarize myself in the BLEACH fandom._

_Btw, bleach, Toshiro, Momo and the future characters are owned by Tite Kubo.  
Yuki and Kumiko owned by moi._


End file.
